transformers_adventures_more_than_meets_the_eyefandomcom-20200214-history
Bulkhead
Bulkhead (バルクヘッド, Barukuheddo) isn't quite your typical mudflap. He looks a little more than a big, clumsy mountain of a robot with a simple, untutored nature, menacing, and a lot of a dumb lummox right at first glance. The second and third glances don't do much to improve that impression. Yet scratch that surface and you'll find he is actually but a quite careless and gentle souled, both surprising depths and a spark of pure gold. Though he's no Brainiac nor a fast runner, Bulkhead is one of the most sturdy members of the Autobots. He's afraid of hurting things smaller and more fragile than him, but his new friend, has helped him grow past that. He has a low tolerance for jerks and bullies, and is quite happy to let people like that stew in the trouble they've made for themselves, but his better impulses—or at least, needling from those around him—always sway him into helping in the end. He is nicknamed as Bulk (バルク, Baruku) to and/or by his chums. Sure, Bulkhead enjoys goofing around with Bumblebee and "smashin' stuff" now and then, but he also has a constructive, artistic side he longs to express. He's loyal to his core and unswervingly dedicated both to doing the right thing, to his friends and to his dreams. For Bulkhead, raised on a backwater energon farm, his idea of joining and entering the Cybertron boot camp wasn't being a warrior, journeying to a road to glory or an adventure but a way to reach and achieve his lofty goal of a dream of becoming a real, lowly, honest-to-gosh, space bridge technician. Yet he's quite gentle by nature and is very curious about humans, especially since they give him an opportunity to explore his artistic side. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. Add in a seeming lack of skills beyond "destruction", and it does not paint a pretty picture. But despite all these shortcomings, one is hard-pressed to find a bot with a bigger spark, and he has astounding (if sometimes well-hidden) depths. He's endlessly loyal to and protective of his friends, especially his best buddy Bumblebee and Sideswipe, even if their impulsive behavior is sometimes annoying. Physically, Bulkhead is easily the biggest and strongest of the Autobots, with his power often used to wield the tethered wrecking balls he can switch out for his fists. You'll always be glad you spent time with Bulkhead... just make sure you put any breakables away beforehand. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; however like any other Wreckers, when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker rampages and charges that even the Dinobots have learned to respect and fear. His penchant for being a little too eager to please others and getting a little too emotional at times further leads him to act without thinking. He hates being thought of as the clumsy brute of the team, which has bred a certain amount of careful forethought and cautiousness. Since coming to Earth, he has discovered a love of art and the urge to express his true feelings through it. He's not very good at it, but he keeps trying anyways. Perhaps most surprising of all is that he is Cybertron's foremost expert in space bridge technology, even though he may not be able to build one himself without accidentally breaking at least half the components. "“You guys got it easy. All people want me to do is break stuff. I mean I've got my own rights to be sensitive too, you know...but then again I always did like breaking stuff, guess it is kinda fun." :—Bulkhead meditates on his lot in life. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Bill Fagerbakke (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Lorenzo Scattorin (Italian), Lee Juchang (Korean), Tilo Schmitz (German), Ireneusz Załóg (Polish), Fabio Moura (Portuguese), Rolando Salinas (Latin American Spanish) Bulkhead is the muscle of the Autobots -- just actually kind of sensitive. If there's one thing Bulkhead is really good at, it's smashing stuff. It's his specialty. In fact, he's so good at it that he's even good at it when he doesn't mean to be. In a fight, you can count on him to smash the Decepticons, nearby parked cars, other Autobots, low-hanging billboards, and occasionally himself. The irony of it is that he's a natural builder who loves to make things. He'd much rather be creating something, but when you're as big and strong as he is, stuff just sort of seems to get smashed. Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He transforms into a Cybertronian Bulldozer, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of an All-Terrain SWAT Assault Truck. Attributes: * Really amazingly strong. But not very agile. * Talented painter and sculptor. * Can throw or launch smaller Autobots up to a mile. Gallery File:Bulkhead_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Bulkhead's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Strongarm **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Drift *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Elita-1 *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Sentinel Prime Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Weapons and Abilities Bulkhead has by far the greatest physical strength of all the Autobots, one of the toughest Autobots alive as he's the main powerhouse, and he is incredibly strong and resistant to damage, too, able to shrug off attacks that would knock down the other Autobots (for example, he easily takes a blast from Rampage when Bumblebee is floored by a similar attack, knock Starscream out with one punch, and even go toe-to-toe with Brawl, Rampage, and Dreadwing whom he defeated). Bulkhead can also retract both of his arms to form his arm mounted signature weapons: his wrecking balls. He usually favors his right arm but can also transform his left into a smashing wrecking ball/mace. The wrecking balls can also be used as melee weapons without launching them. Bulkhead is also Cybertron's greatest Space Bridge engineer (he had a lot of time to read up on them while he was on the farm). Gallery History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Good Category:Autobots